Wonders in the Sand
by pine193
Summary: A young girl is driving through the desert all by herself. After veering off the main trail she attracts the attention of Lizard. What will he do with her? Hopefully he won't make her into a meal. Rated M for smut, because it's the only thing i will write.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
It was a blistering hot day in the desert. I cannot believe my mother thought it was a good idea to let me drive from Texas to California for a wedding. This wedding was a big deal for my mother. The wedding was between her sister and a close family friend.

Her sister always had bad luck with men. Her first marriage was a disaster and her husband became abusive. We all helped her out of the relationship and got her away from him. Now after a few years she had finally realized her true love was with her longtime friend Paul.

I was glad to hear the engagement. She was finally finding happiness, it is just a shame it took her so long to find peace, and she is 45 and had to deal with 16 years with her ** husband. It took her 16 years to pluck up the courage to get away from him. But I am glad she is getting her happily ever after, even if it is a bit delayed.

I hope I can have a happily ever after too, hopefully without going through hell to get it.

Now I had originally started out in New York, my home town. From there I was able to fly to Texas, but as fate would have it my flight from Texas to California was cancelled. Well after telling my mom this, she recommended I drive the rest of the way. I debated with her for hours for having to drive such long distances alone. But my mother did not want me waiting for a flight at the chance of missing the wedding. Well my mom decided that driving to California would be good for me, and I could learn to be a better driver.

In my opinion, being dead in a car crash does not make me a better driver.

Why does this always happen to me and not my other siblings?

My eldest sister Amanda did not have to worry about any flight delays and neither did my other older sister Stephanie. I guess it serves me right for waiting until the last minute. So here I am driving through the desert. The man at the gas station was nice enough to tell me about this route that would save me a bunch of time. That was good luck because the cutting time meant less driving.

_(flashback mode: On)_

_I pulled up to an old gas station after an hour or two of driving on the desert rode. It was odd seeing just one gas station in the middle of nowhere._

_How does this place stay up in running with the obvious lack of customers?_

_I walked in to the gas station to pay for the gas. I walked to the register and there was no one there. I looked around and rang the bell a few times, still no one._

_"Hello? Is anyone here?" I looked around and judging by the well-stocked inventory and the large amount of un-expired food there had to be someone working here._

_I shouted again. "Hel-" I was cut off by another voice._

_"No need to shout missy I am right here" The man looked like he had just woken up. I regretted shouting_

_"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping."_

_"It's fine little lady, it's my job to help travelers. I am sorry for sleeping."_

_"Oh it's ok, I just need some gas for my car and I will be on my way so you can go back to sleep"_

_"Well thank you little lady, I appreciate it"_

_I gave him thirty dollars' worth of gas. I wanted a full tank because I did not know when I would find another station. We went out to my car, and while he pumped some gas in to my car, we started some pleasant conversation._

_"So what brings you this way"_

_"Family"_

_"That's nice, family is very important. They are all you really have"_

_"Don't I know it. I don't know where I would be without my family." In a desert apparently I thought absentmindedly._

_"It's good to see that in this generation."_

_I beamed at the compliment. All of a sudden my dog Chance started barking at the stranger pumping the gas._

_"Chance!" I shouted, "Calm down boy, he's a good guy." Chance calmed down a little, but his teeth remained exposed and a low growl escaped his mouth._

_"Sorry about that, Chance is very protective." I smiled at Chance._

_"No problem, it's always a good thing. You may need protection on the road ahead."_

_I frowned a little worried now. I usually take omens seriously, especially when I am alone. I replied a little frazzled," Are there any dangers on the road?"_

_He looked down and paused before answering me," Well I won't confirm any dangers, but a pretty young thing like yourself should be careful down this path."_

_I was worried now; here I am all alone in the middle of nowhere for the next few miles. I mean I really stand no chance against some big burly guy that I may cross. I am a thin scrawny girl at an unimpressive 5'2'' with no self-defense training. I am more vulnerable than I hoped to be._

_"Is there a safe route I can take?"_

_The man looked down and paused for a long time again," Well there is a side route you can take. It's about a few miles out, you can't miss it. I find it safer and it's much shorter than going down that route."_

_"Thanks, you're a real life-saver!" I walked over and hugged him with joy. I released my arms from around his torso and smiled at him._

_"I'm sorry, but thank you very much."_

_"It's no trouble little lady. Don't mention it."_

_He looked down and shuffled his feet a bit. He avoided eye contact with me as he finished pumping the gas. When he was done I got in my car and gave him one last 'Thank you'. But he did not turn around. He said 'no problem' in a hushed tone and walked away. It was odd but I simply shrugged it off as he must be busy and drove off._

_(Flashback mode: Off)_

At least the whole situation is not the worst thing ever, I still have my dog Chance, and he is a mutt so I do not exactly know what breeds he has in him, but he is as big as a husky and as sweet as a kitten. I would have brought my cats too, but cats hate to travel. So here I am on the big desert rode, just me and my dog Chance.

It is actually kind of relaxing driving with no one else on the road. That way if I end up swerving, I do not have to crash into anyone else. This ride can only be better with my favorite music pulsing through my car.

All of these elements together made the drive a bit more bearable. After ten minutes of peaceful driving, all of it was cut short when my car started veering out of control.

How can I ** up at driving this bad in the middle of nowhere?

There are no cars I can crash in to, no street signs I can smash in to, and no animals I can hit. What did I hit?

"Ok Chance, you stay, yes stay here while I go check what happened." I got out and look at the tires. Wow they were slashed. It was like someone put knives on the ground and I drove over them. I checked the damage further then went back to get Chance. "I can't let you overheat in here boy, come out here at least there is a breeze."

I let Chance out and tied him up near the car so that he would not go chasing some hare around. I went back and looked at the tires with dismay. I cannot believe this happened. Now what do I do? Should I walk back to the gas station? Or maybe I should walk ahead to see what is out there. But possibly staying here might help if someone were to drive by.

I mean surely other people go by the gas station, and possibly take this side road. Oh screw it, it is pointless. I mean why does this stuff always happen to me? I angrily kicked a rock nearby, followed by another rock, tumbleweed, and a twig. I do not care anymore, I am going to have my little temper tantrum all I want in the middle of this desert. I mean how much worse could it get, right?

**Yes it's a very short chapter, but i don't intend for the rest to be this short. I would like to Thank Eternal Ecstasies for editing my story and giving me awesome ideas for all my stories. Check out her stuff it is awesome :D. Please keep reading future chapters if you would like, but i would be happier if you left reviews(no flames please and thank you).**


	2. Chapter 2

I angrily kicked the dirt and anything I could see. Chance sat down by the car just watching me. He seemed almost amused by my actions, how strangely cat-like of him. Just as I was about to kick my eleventh rock Chance started barking. I looked up watching him barking and attempting to break free of his leash. I looked around to see what he was barking at; maybe he saw a hare or small animal. As I glanced around I saw nothing.

It was not like Chance to bark at nothing, he must have really seen or felt something. I walked over to calm him down. I knelt down and said,"Hey boy what's wrong? You're a good boy, so why are you barking at nothing?" I hugged him petting him to reassure him we were safe as I said, hopefully it would calm him down.

It seemed to work as Chance's barking began to subside. Once he stopped, I stood up and told him what a good boy he was. I went back to the car to go check for some treats to give to Chance and as I climbed in to my car to search, I heard something snap.

I dashed out of the car only to see Chance running at top speed to whatever it was he was seeing. I screamed out his name hoping that he would turn around but he was already so far ahead of me. I followed him as he ran into these tall canyon-like hills.

I slowed down to a walk having no more energy to chase him and began walking through the vast network of hills while calling for Chance. I was searching for a good fifteen minutes when I had the strangest feeling I was being watched. I turned around quickly and looked around, but there was nothing. So naturally I brushed it off and kept walking.

My throat was starting to hurt from calling for my dog so much. Then I started thinking I was going about this search all wrong, maybe Chance decided to climb up. There really is not much to stop him from changing in altitude; he could be above me for all I know. So I started climbing up and continued my search from a different perspective. The higher I got, the more different the land below looked. What seemed like a straightforward path with tall walls actually turned out to be a twisting and turning labyrinth.  
It was beautiful, but also disconcerting. Down below while I was searching for Chance I thought I remembered the path behind me, but up here I realized I was completely lost. Not only did I lose Chance, but I also lost myself in this maze. I had better find Chance soon; at least if I find Chance I will not be so lonely.

I continued to call his name as I scaled higher up the labyrinth. Why did I have to get such a curious dog?

I continued crossing through the maze. No luck followed me as I moved forward through the maze.

"Chance! Come here boy!"

I was beginning to lose my breath from all the climbing and yelling.

Suddenly, I got a strange feeling. It felt like something else was close by.

I turned around quickly, it could be Chance, but as I turned I saw nothing. I shook the odd feeling off again. I cannot waste all my energy worrying, I need to focus on finding Chance. I can worry afterwards, but as I kept climbing and jumping the feeling of being watched would not go away. It seriously felt like someone was watching me, no joke. If anyone is watching me they might get a kick out of how frazzled they are making me.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" I almost laughed at my stupidity, normally in murder movies the person that yells 'hello?' completely gives themselves away and dies.

But now I kind of empathize with those characters, it really does come out as a kind of reflex. I guess people just trust people too much if we are willing to give ourselves away like that. I was beginning to get really worried, I do not know what I would do if I could not find Chance. And there is a big risk that I may not be able to find him, I mean these hills are huge.

"Chance, please come here boy!"

Soon the exhaustion and worry began to really set in. I sat down on near the edge of one of the hills, and I just let the panic set in. I began to cry out of worry, not only was I lost in the middle of the desert, but now I was completely alone. I cannot stand being alone; it is one of my biggest fears. I sobbed harder as the reality of it all set in more and more.

"Chance! come back! I don't wanna be alone!"

"You ain't alone sweetheart" a voice said from behind me. I shot up in fear and turned quickly to see who was there. But I only got a blurred look at the guy, because I had turned so quickly, I had lost my footing on the ledge of the hill. So down I fell about ten feet. And with the feeling of falling combined with the knowledge of hitting the ground made me tense my body instinctively. I hit the ground with a thud and the pain set in slowly and painfully. I screamed out as the damage from the impact was fully realized. I just tried stayed still and waited for the pain to subside.

It seemed like an eternity of agony, and all I could do was wait for it to go away. I was at the mercy of pain for a good few minutes, and I hated every agonizing second that passed by. Just as the pain started to subside, and I felt capable enough to try and get up, a boot landed on my already hurt stomach. I cringed and let out a noise of huge discomfort as I looked up to see the owner of the boot. Soon my eyes met with a man with a severely cleft lip, and a deformed jaw.

"That was real sweet of ya' incapacitatin' 'urself and give me time to get down here. I knew I made the right choice in following' you"

I stared at him wide eyed, as his words did not fully piece together but predicted a bad omen. Then he reeled up tall and his arm came crashing down on me hitting me with the butt of his gun.

Everything went black.

**Chapter two is up and posted wooooo. I would like to thank Eternal Ecstacies again for editing every chapter I write. More chapters to come soon, and thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke groggily with a shooting pain in my head. I could barely make out anything as I tried to observe my surroundings. All that my active senses could tell me was this was not the best smelling place in the world. That coupled with the stagnant air and heat in the room made my surroundings as a whole very uncomfortable.

"Looks like 'ur finally awake, was wonderin' when u'd wake up"

I shot up and looked in the direction of the voice. I still could not see very well as I tried to blink the fogginess away. All I could tell was this voice was very close, and sounded very amused with this situation.

"Look at you blinkin' like a new born baby" he chuckled

"Who are you? What have you done to me?" I sounded more scared than I meant to. Here I am blind in a room with a man who could clearly see. I stand no chance in a fight right now.

"Well my name is Lizard cross my heart. And well what I have done to you is a little complicated."

"What do you mean? Did you permanently damage my sight?" The very thought of it made me shake. I may have bad vision, but with my glasses on I see the most beautiful sights in the world. Now I see nothing but darkness. I feel so alone even with a stranger next to me, a stranger that may want to take my life.

"Naw suga' ain't nothin' like that. What I mean is why you are here is a little complicated. But I promise I didn't damage ur' sight or nothin' "

It may have been from when that Brute knocked me down on the Hill. All I could tell from that guy was that he had a cleft lip and weapons all over his body. I shrank back in fear just thinking about him. What if he was the stranger here? What if everyone here carried their own arsenal of weapons? I am so screwed if that is the case.

"Brute?! Now that is a funny word. That sure will be a fine nickname for the baby."

"What do you mean baby, are there children here?" I shot up a blind direction to the voice. I had not heard any children so far, and the fact that children could live in such a place as this with kidnappers was shocking.

"Well yes, two of them, but I ain't gonna give them the nickname Brute."

"What are you talking about? You aren't making any sense. Tell me what is going on. I am blind, confused, and just got kidnapped. I really don't want my brain to explode from shock and terror" My voice gave way at my feelings being released and a sob forced its way out once in that sentence. My cards are out and he holds the key to my fate now.

"Well ok, I guess it's better if you know. You see me and my family are one of many clans that live in this desert. We're Papa Jupiter's clan. Normally our clan just hunts down people like you that get lost in our desert, and eat them."

My eyes widened," WHAT! You are cannibals!" I made a bolt off the bed in a random direction in absolute fear for my life. But Lizard or whatever his name is, was too fast for me. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back. I screamed once he got hold of me, but that did not seem to affect him much, he just chuckled and plopped me down on the bed in the room. I screamed and tried to get away from him. His hot breath on my neck made me go in to a panicked frenzy. He held tight for a while, probably amused at my hopeless actions. But I guess he got tired of it because he let me go, and I curled up in a ball on the other side of the bed.

"Now listen' up sugar, I don't want you interruptin' my stories like that, especially since you forced this one out of me. Now I don't wan a have to tie you up so you won't run away. But I will do it, so sit down, shut up, and let me finish my story. You can ask all the questions you want after that."

I nodded my head slowly. It is best if I just shut up. The last thing I want to do is make a bunch of cannibals mad at a blind girl.

"Ok now where was I. So our clan is that big fancy word you said earlier I guess. We eat other people. Now it ain't like we like it, but it's all we got out here so we make do with what we have been handed in our lives. Now don't you worry a bit about any of that, we ain't gonna eat ya. The reason for that is because a few weeks ago, A big group of our normal food came runnin' through here. They were supposed to be an easy meal, but for some reason or another they pulled one over our heads. Now I don't think any of it would have happened if I was in charge, instead of that smart ass big brain. He made all the wrong shots and almost killed this whole clan. But that ain't important. You see that little family did a number on us and most of my family is dead. All that's left are big mama, the kids, ruby, Pluto and big brain. Well that's real bad because none of them other than Pluto can hunt. We are so desperate we have actually gotten Ruby to be on watch. Worst fucking idea Big Brain has ever had. Ruby likes your kind too much to let us eat you. She'd rather starve that stupid cunt. Well anyway our numbers are down so I had a brilliant idea. Hades clan had the same problem a few years back, and his clan decided since so many of you females come along here why not keep you around and make some babies. Now I had thought that even coming from that dumb tree Hades that was a good idea. Now Hades is too stupid to actually get this plan to work. He treats the women like shit and they usually die before the kid comes out. So I figured since I'd like ya to live and strengthen the clan I'll make ya part of the family. That way ya get fed lots, don't have ta worry about bein' food, and ya make lots of babies."

"Now any questions?"

I just stared at him, grasping what he had just told me. I was visibly shaking at the impact of his words.

"What's the matta' sweetheart" he reached over and touched my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked. I threw out my hands in his general direction to push him away.

He moved back and chuckled," What's The matter sweetheart, I just told ya that ya ain't gotta worry no more."

"Yes I do, who says I want children or breed a bunch of kids. I don't want to be some breeding cow on the farm." I cried out," I wanna go home. You abduct me for no reason against me personally, and now you want me to be your sex slave and breed babies. Let me go!" I cried out, my resolve breaking even further. All of the stressful components around me were fully being realized. I am alone, blind, held captive, expected to breed children, it is burning hot in this room, the air is quiet, my captor is amused at all of this, and on top of it all Chance is not here. I want my mom, I want to go home, I wish I had never had to drive to California.

"Well that's a bit of tough luck sweetheart. But it ain't all like that. I ain't expecting five kids from you. Just two or three. Any more than that and, you may not be able to survive in the desert, and those kids are gonna need a mama. Now I hope more mamas show up, so Pluto can join in the fun and help make more babies."

"NO! Can't you see that I want no part in this? I just want to go home. Why do I have to be a mom to all these kids? Just let me go on my way PLEASE."

"Well sugar it's either have kids or be eaten the choice is yours." My heart sank at my two options handed to me. It is my fault I am in this mess and my mess does not have much of a bright side.

"Can I just agree to none of the above?" I chuckled darkly. It is odd how I find a bad bit of humor, even with my life on the line.

"Well that ain't happenin' sugar. You stayin' here forever and you're gonna be a momma in this clan"

"No, just let me go please, I don't care how well you can force me into something like this. I won't agree to this plan.

"Well fine then I guess you will have to be dinner."

Lizard stood up and I heard him pull out his knife. I instantly started backing up on the bed I heard his boots approach me slowly. He knew he did not need to rush, I have no fighting chance. But that will not stop me from trying. I rolled off the bed quickly, got on the floor and rolled under the bed. He chuckled at this. I scooted further to the middle of the bed. It may smell awful down here and it is terribly disgusting as a whole, but I pushed past that with the fear of my life on the line. I could hear him shuffling around trying to get me out. I recoiled away from each sound of his arm and angry grunts that made it under the bed.

"Now sugar you best come ova' to Lizard, so this won't be more painful than it is."

"NO!, I don't want to be a momma, and I don't want to die. The bed is my neutral zone so go away."

"Hun' haven't you ever heard that beds are where babies are made." He laughed loudly as he kept circling around the bed trying to get a hold of me. I could tell he was getting tired of this chase.

"Well darlin' I am done playin' this game with you." That's all I heard before the feeling of a loss of cover hit me. I heard a large crash and realized that he had lifted the bed off of me. I screamed and made a run for it in blind haste. Just as my luck would have it I not only ran into a wall, but my dizzy recovery waltz landed me right in to Lizard. He held fast to my arm and I could hear his steady breathing. I thought he did not care if he took my life. He held me close to him so I could not get away.

"Darling this may hurt a bit." That was all I heard as the feeling of my life flashed before my eyes.

His knife swung down and I screamed out in pain. Once the shock wore off, I realized I wasn't dead. I felt at the surge of searing pain on my arm. His knife had made a large slash had cut right through my upper arm. I looked at his direction in confusion.

"Run like that again, and I won't miss!" He sternly told me

I was in such a state of shock and fear that I just plopped down on the floor in exhaustion. Lizard moved away from me and fixed the bed and guided me to it. I numbly followed and sat down. The shock of nearly dying was still pumping through my veins. I did not even hear half of what he said next.

"Now Ima lock this door don't you dare try and escape. The bathroom is right there on that door to your left if you need it. Ima be back for with your dinner later.

He closed the door behind him and locked it just as he promised. I looked down and cried at the hopelessness of this whole situation. I am never going to see my sister get married, my family, my dog, or any of my friends again. I am going to be shelled off from the world. I am only 23 and my life is over before it has begun. I will be his breeding tool till the day I die. I just lay back against the filthy bed until I fell in to a dreamless sleep.

**I hope you all liked chapter 3. Eternal Ecstasies helped me soooo much with this chapter. Check out her stuff, she just posted a new chapter on her awesome Tarzan story. Please stay tuned for more and please leave reviews and feedback. Just keep the flames to yourself**


End file.
